1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology, more particularly, to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, OLED display panels have gradually become the mainstream of the display area. In the existing manufacturing processes of OLED display panels, light-emitting layers of OLEDs are usually formed by using the inkjet printing technology. Generally speaking, an OLED display panel comprises pixel units and a bank layer used for partitioning the pixel units. The bank layer is negative photoresist. During the manufacturing process, the bank layer is disposed on the substrate, and the bank layer is exposed to obtain plural opening patterns. An OLED light-emitting material is sprayed into the openings to form the light-emitting layers of the pixel units.
However, since the exposure energy contacted by an upper part of the bank layer is higher than that contacted by a bottom part of the bank layer when the bank layer is exposed, the opening patterns formed by exposure tend to become the structure having a narrow top and a wide bottom as shown in FIG. 1. Hence, in the subsequent inkjet printing process, the OLED light-emitting material is difficult to enter into the openings because of the narrow top of the openings, thus resulting in a poor manufacturing efficiency of the light-emitting layers of the OLEDs.